Watched
by ShadowX116
Summary: Left alone in this blocky world, a teen has learned to survive comfortably and care for herself. Recently, she has felt as though someone has been watching from shadows, and one mistake could be her last. Currently on hold. 2nd priority.
1. Chapter 1

First Minecraft fic. I have other fics in Halo and Slenderman as well if you're interested.

* * *

Two months. Two very long months the brunette girl had been there. She had collected many stacks of wood, cobblestone, coal and iron in addition to a few of the other metals and minerals. She even built herself a nice cobblestone home nestled under the lip of a mountain, complete with a water elevator to get back to the ground 40 meters below where the underside of the mountain was safely lit. A trap door covered the top of the waterfall in a back corner of the room. The home faced east, allowing the windows to let in the early dawn and wake her.

The 18-year-old sat up and stretched before looking at the two double-chests under the windows. She walked to the one on the left and picked out some raw beef treated with salt as well as a bit of milk and bread. She rinsed the meat in fresh water and tossed it into the furnace to cook.

After setting the milk and bread on a table next to the wall on the right of her bed, she walked to the other chest and pulled out an Iron sword and pick, and half a stack of torches. She turned her attention back to the furnace and pulled out the cooked meat. She broke the bread in half the long way and put the steak in it.

Once she was done with breakfast, she collected her things, plus a few more slices of bread, and jumped into the waterfall. It only took a few seconds to reach the bottom, but by then she was soaked with water. It was a good thing the weather was always a comfortable temperature in the mountain valley, otherwise the beaming sun would make a walking steamer out of her.

Near the waterfall was a rather large barn with several pens inside. Opening the door, she found that the cows, pigs, and chickens were all happy and still had a good stock of food to eat. She petted both of the wolves guarding the door, praising them on their good work, and made sure that they were well fed as well.

Closing the door, she walked to the other side of the valley and pulled the lever to open the iron door which led to her mine. She walked carefully down the cobblestone staircase until she reached the bottom where the pressure was quite unpleasant. She had about two hours at best before she would have to go back up again or risk passing out. She was scared to think of what would happen if she were to fall asleep down here. Would she ever wake up, or would the creatures eventually find and finish her?

Shaking the thoughts away, she picked a new spot in the wall and began picking away the stone. It was still strange to her that the world, though very realistic, still behaved like blocks and that most of them defied physics. She didn't complain about it though. These strange rules just made her life easier.

Within half an hour, she'd dug up ten gold ore, a stack of lapis lazuli, 32 redstone, and nearly a stack of iron ore. No coal and no diamond yet. It occurred to her as odd since she could hear and feel the bubbling of nearby lava. There was almost always diamond near the liquid fire.

Sighing, she randomly dug in another direction and heard a nice 'clunk' after a minute or so. She hit it again, and took a closer look to see the sky blue bits embedded in the rock. _Diamond!_

She picked up the gem that fell to the ground and quickly found five others nearby. _Six diamonds! Six whole diamonds in one trip!_

The girl was an excellent miner, but it was still very rare for her to find any diamonds, let alone more than two per find. She spent the next hour and twenty minutes digging in random directions, finding more of each mineral, even coal, but did not find any more diamonds. She glanced at the small clock in her pocket and saw it had reached the point where she knew she had only ten minutes to get out of the mine. It wasn't until she realized the time that she felt all the pressure on her head again. She quickly turned and ran for the exit.

She hadn't crossed twelve meters before an arrow hit her in the back on her right shoulder blade. She groaned in pain, and turned to face her attacker to be greeted with another arrow to the stomach. _Two Skeletons… Lovely…_

She ran for the first one and swiftly struck her blade through its skull, collecting a few of its bones and arrows. She lunged for the second, and fell to the ground when the third arrow hit her right knee. _You've got to be kidding me…_

The blade swept under the boney kneecaps then across the neck as the undead figure fell. His power bow landed next to her, and she grabbed it before the shadows could reclaim it. She dragged herself into the dark and placed another torch before inspecting her injuries. The arrow in her knee had only hit flesh, and she carefully removed the flint before stretching the leg out.

Her head rolled, dizzy, but forced herself to look at the arrow in her stomach. Blood had soaked her black shirt and trailed down to her dark jeans. She attempted to remove the projectile, but felt more pain pour into her brain, and her arm go limp. _One stupid mistake… I should have known better about turning my back to the shadows._ Her vision became blurry, and she fell back into darkness.

Her eyes fluttered open hours later and took a few moments to adjust to the light. A quick look told her she was back in her home, safe in bed. Her pickaxe and sword were laid next to her against the wooden frame, and the minerals she had collected were either smelting in the furnaces or sitting on top of a third double chest in the next room.

She sat up, but instantly regretted it as pain seized her again. She then realized there were bandages wrapped around her to cover her wounds and her shirt was drying on her clothes line in another room. The first thought to cross her mind was "how did I get here?" and the second was "if I find the punk who took my shirt off, the crocodiles in the swamp will have a lovely dinner."

* * *

So... yea. Let me know what you think! There will be some mods present in the story, and I'm open to suggestions for that. The mods present now are Pam's HarvestCraft and Mo' Creatures.

Leave a review and have a cookie! :D

(::)


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for another short chapter, but I'm trying to juggle multiple stories, school, and possibly getting a job all at once.

I want to thank 5th Dimension for taking the time to go through the first chapter and alert me to several errors on my part, which I fixed up. :)

And also thanks to the readers, one and all, for taking the time to read what I post! :D

* * *

The teen forced herself to just go back to sleep and didn't wake up again until moonlight filtered in through her windows. She groaned as she sat up again and limped over to where her shirt was hanging. Upon inspection, she saw it had been washed thoroughly, but there were still tears where the arrows had hit her.

She sighed and brought it back to her main room where she draped it on the back of her writing chair. She sat down and picked up the quill as she flipped to a new page in her journal. Her eyes glanced at the front page for just a moment. _Kira_.

She had a name, though it seemed silly for her to worry about it, considering there was no one to tell about it. In fact, she had hardly spoken in the two months she was there. She also thought it was silly for a moment to write a journal, but decided to keep it anyway for her sanity's sake if nothing else. Kira found a fresh page and began to write.

_Note to self: Never trust the shadows. Seems I had forgotten that one today when two Skeletons ambushed me. I don't know how I survived, but I somehow made it back to the house to write this. I remember blacking out in the tunnel, then waking up sometime around five. There's no way I could have gotten out of the mine, let alone swim up the waterfall in the condition I was in, so I ask the question again. Am I alone? _

_If there is someone around, I wonder why I've never seen them or why they haven't tried to contact me. It also raises the questions of how I got here and why I don't seem to remember anything beyond my name, age, the past two months, and the unexplained need to do certain things in this world. _

_It's all so confusing sometimes and it just seems harder and harder to swallow the more I think about it._

She stopped writing as she felt another headache appearing, and decided to put the quill down and let the ink dry. She wandered back over to the bed and flopped down, curling up under the blanket. She winced and thought miserably that she'd have to be more careful for the next few days to avoid tearing open her wounds again. She didn't know the first thing about healing, and would really rather not bleed to death.

Kira slept in until around ten in the morning and walked over to inspect the shirt again. She rummaged through a junk chest and pulled out some string, ink, and an iron ingot before setting to work on mending the cloth.

She stuffed the string into the ink sac and let it sit while she fashioned a few needles from the ingot, brushing the scrap metal into a heap in sadness at the waste. Once that mess was dealt with, she took the string out of the ink, let the excess drip off, and then laid it on a stone slab on top of the furnace to dry.

She heard her stomach growl and decided to make chicken for lunch. She pulled the meat out of her want-to-be-fridge chest, rinsed off the salt, and stirred the coals up in her furnace again. Within minutes, she had a roast chicken meal and a bottle of water. She was still amazed at how everything was perfectly cooked without fail every time she cooked.

After washing her hands, Kira picked up the string, threaded it through the needle, and set to work on mending her shirt.

A sharp yelp made her jump and she poked her thumb with the needle. After uttering a swear word or two, she sat her shirt and needle down on the bed and listened again for the noise. Angry barking and another yelp made her grab her sword and run for an exit. She opted out of soaking the bandages in the waterfall, and instead decided to take the ladder shaft she had used to get up here at first while she was building the home.

She made her way down as quickly as she could, threw open the door at the bottom, and sprinted to the barn. The sight inside horrified her. The chickens were gone, leaving behind only feathers and the pigs and cows had all been slaughtered in a gruesome manner. In the middle of it all, one of her beloved wolves lay in a bloody heap, covered with mud and hay. The other was nowhere to be seen.

A growl turned her attention back to the cows, and a greenish-gray head poked up, its mouth dripping red. Several others popped up after it and they all stood to slouch toward her. Enraged, Kira showed no mercy in cutting them down, one by one and bit by bit until there wasn't anything recognizable left.

She looked around the room, and saw that one of the back doors had been torn apart, and decided that that's how the zombies had gotten in. A weight hit her from behind, sending her sprawling on the ground. She quickly threw herself to roll left and saw a glimpse of what had once been one of her wolves. She shut her eyes and stabbed at it, not wanting to see the damage that had been done.

By nightfall, the bodies had been burned, the blood and feathers cleaned up, and a new pair of each animal that had been lost was stationed in the barn; all except for the wolves. She hadn't seen any wolves other than the two that had been so loyal to her, and she had no idea if there would even be any more of them. She sighed and climbed the ladder back up to her room to finish sewing her shirt.

When sunlight filtered through her window, she felt numb. Her eyes had a ring of darkness around them, the shirt lay unfinished at the end of the bed, and she sat cross-legged on the bed, just staring at the walls.

_Why?_

That's all she could think about.

_Why am I here? Why bother with anything when I can see no meaning behind it?_

For a fleeting moment, her mind crossed over the journal, but decided to just ignore it. What purpose would recording her thoughts be if no one would ever read them but her?

A pair of concerned eyes watched her from a nearby mountain top. The owner of those eyes hated seeing her upset, and hated the fact he could do nothing to ease her pain even more. He looked away and went back to his home. Sunshine would do nothing to improve his mood today.

* * *

Like it? Hate it? Review it.

I have cookies to share. :3

(::)

*Also I will fix the mining thing eventually, 5th Dimension, so please don't kill me. :x lol*


	3. Poll In Progress Please Read

Hey everyone, just checking in. I know it's been _forever_ since I last added a chapter, and I'm sorry to say that I just haven't had anything come to me. I can't decide how to form ideas or for what first and it's driving me insane.

I really am sorry that I don't have anything real to post up yet, but I am trying to hold on to my flickering thoughts. To help (I hope), I created a poll for you all. I really need your help here if you want these stories to continue to grow and progress. I may or may not decide to dismiss one of them for the sake of the others, but I just am not sure what to do at this point.

Just take a moment of your reading time to follow the link to my page and voice your opinion on the matter. Please? For the sake of the cookies? :C

(::)

Cast your vote at: (www fanfiction net) /u/3860739/


End file.
